1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electric drive of a vehicle which is able to be operated by muscular energy and/or motor power, in particular an electric bicycle; it also relates to such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles and/or vehicles which can be operated by muscular energy are known in various embodiments from the related art. For example, there are electric bicycles whose electric drive is situated in the region of the bottom bracket (center motor concept). A rear wheel can then be driven via a chain ring and a chain. As a rule, the electric drive is decoupled from the driving mechanism by an overrunning clutch. In this context it can happen that the electric drive is coupled into the output side in an abrupt manner, which may lead to high power and torque peaks in the drive train. For instance, this is the case when the electric bicycle is rolling and the driver, using muscular energy, starts pedaling out of the rolling state, and the electric drive is to be connected in addition.